Jon Blake
Jon Blake '''is a teenage boy who became involved in the 2010's Recurrence against his will. Joining the Pantheon as '''Mimir, the Norse God of knowledge and wisdom, who was secretly subjected to the control of Ananke and his father, David Blake. History Jon's mother left him when he was young, and he was thereafter raised solely by his father, David Blake. His father was an academic interested in the Recurrence, and took Jon to a lot of conferences with him, including Ragnarock 2013. Around the beginning of the 2010's Recurrence, Jon had a meeting with Ananke, who he believed to be a therapist. She asked him questions about himself, but once it became clear she wouldn't be able to manipulate him, realised that he would be unsuitable for the Pantheon. Instead, she struck a deal with his father, unbeknownst to Jon. David would take Jon's place in the Pantheon by assuming the identity of Woden, while Jon would be under his control and forced to make things for them. A few days later, she showed up in their back garden and turned Jon into Mimir. Jon was unwilling to join the Pantheon, and rushed back inside to tell his father. However, when his back was turned, David came at him with a dagger. Jon woke up later overhearing a conversation between Ananke and his father, who by this point was dressed as Woden. Ananke promised David all the benefits that came from Jon's newfound divinity and gave him into his power. She would not sacrifice Jon before his time, and in return, David would fully cooperate with her and do her bidding. When she left, David reassured Jon that he didn't trust her and wouldn't let her have him. David kept Jon prisoner in a hidden room in Valhalla and forced him to make things according to his and Ananke's specifications. This included weapons, accessories that enabled him to spy on the other gods, and a mysterious machine for Ananke. Jon had no way of escaping, but managed to slip a beeping machine in amongst the other items in the hope that it would lead someone to him Synopsis Commercial Suicide Jon is visited by his father, David, in his prison, where David, still masked as Woden, tells him all of his and Ananke's crimes, and vows to not let her take him. Jon already knows this, since after everything he did to keep his fame, Woden would not let Ananke take it so easily Imperial Phase (II) Eventually, Persephone and Urdr used it to discover the secret lair, but Woden showed up there shortly afterwards and trapped them in the room with Jon. Jon told them his story, and once his father left, asked them to free him from the chair he was strapped into. As they undid the straps, however, they discovered that his head detached from his body. Appearance Jon is mixed race: half-Asian, half-white. He has short black hair, and wears a black suit with glowing blue lines, similar to his father's. He also wears a pronged helmet that obscures his face. Powers & Abilities * Nigh Omniscience (possibly): As the God of Knowledge, Jon as has the ability to know, understand and retain anything around him he learns, gaining encyclopedic-like information. ** Enhanced Wisdom: As the God of Wisdom, he has considerable high-level intelligence and Intuitiveness, able to figure out or come up with complex futuristic machines. ** Enhanced Awareness: When Jon ascended to godhood by Ananke he instantly knew her plans that she had for him and the other Gods and tried to run from her. * Power Bestowal: As a god, Jon can perform miracles. He has described himself as a builder. He is therefore able to grant power to others via various items he has created. So far he has created numerous technological enhancements and items, most notably the suits and weaponry worn by the Valkyries ** Woden: Woden's suit appears to be where he gains access to the Bifrost, which he can summon at will to teleport anywhere (besides the Underground) or use to watch events currently taking place. The Bifrost's appearance ranges from multicolored portals to colored spotlight portals.He has created an armored suit for Woden fitted with a rifle of some kind that is capable of firing energy bolts. ** Minerva: He has also crafted Minerva's owl, which has various useful properties and functions. ** Inanna: Jon gave Inanna the ability to travel through starlight by flight and teleportation. ** Amaterasu: Jon has created include Amaterasu's jewelry, which can be used as a scrying device, as well as gave her the ability to travel by sunlight through her arm-piece. ** Baal: Jon also created Baal's lightning bolt necklace, which Baal said filtered his powers so they would manifest as lightning, instead of fire. ** Ananke: Jon is also responsible for the construction of Ananke's machine, which he later reveals actually serves no purpose except as a distraction. * Self-Sustainability: Jon is able to live and function normally without his head being connected his body. Past Recurrences 1920s Recurrence Although he did not physically appear during this occurrence, Mimir's head was kept in a box given to an imposter Woden by Ananke. Woden used his possession of Mimir's head to drain the God of his power. Ananke eventually killed Mimir, setting the box containing his head on fire and robbing Woden of his power. Mythology Jon is based on Mímir, Norse God of knowledge and wisdom. Mímir was beheaded during the Æsir-Vanir War, and his head was subsequently carried around by Odin so he could give him counsel. Mímir's well is located beneath Yggdrasil, and Odin sacrificed an eye in exchange for the wisdom a drink from the well offered. Quotes About Jon Dialogue }} Appearances Fandemonium *Issue 6 Commercial Suicide *Issue 14 Imperial Phase (Part II) *Issue 33 Mothering Invention *Issue 34 *Issue 35 Category:2010s Pantheon Category:Gods